First impression
by GallifreyanSun
Summary: My first Masterfic. LucySaxon. The first meeting of Lucy Minch and Harold Saxon. With coffee and fruitjuice. Quite sweet.


AN: So, first Master story. The Master is cool.. I love him. And a I love Lucy/Saxon. And yes, I really believe the Master is actually in love with Lucy. This is their first meeting.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, nor these characters.

* * *

It was a lovely summerday. It was not too warm, not too cold, just perfect. Her high heals clicked on the flags, as she walked underneath the comfortable shade of the trees in the park. In one hand she held a starbucks, in the other one of her beloved books. Her skirt barely touched her feet, and her t-shirt was perfectly clean. Her blond hair reached her shoulders, but only just. A smile was plastered on her pretty, sunlit face. She looked at the peaceful sight of a motherduck with her chicks. She laughed out loud when two little chicks fought over a piece of bread a little girl had thrown at them.

She did not realise the man rushing towards her. He clearly hadn't noticed the young woman in front of him to. He bumped into her and she nearly fell down, if he hadn't catched her. Her starbucks was completely spilled over her t-shirt.

"Oh, no," She said. "Oh, my shirt!"

"I'm so sorry," a soft voice said. It was the man who had catched her, looked down upon her, and got her upon her feet again. The man was very handsome, she thought. He had short blond hair, sparkling blue eyes, and a boyish smile.

"Oh don't be. I'll wash it and it'll be clean in an hour," she said, looking down at her shirt. After that she looked up to him and smiled.

"No, I'm truly sorry. What can I do to make up for it?"

"Tell me your name, maybe," she said cheeky.

"Saxon, Harold Saxon. But you can call me Harry."

"I am Lucy. Lucy Minch." She shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Lucy Minch."

They smiled at each other and there was a moment of silence.

"The pleasure is all mine," Lucy said breathless. They stared for a moment and then they realised they were still holding each others hand. They let go fast and Harold said: "Now, what can I do about that. Oh, I know. I live just around the corner, let me just wash your shirt up, and in one hour you can walk cleanly over street."

Lucy hesitated for a moment. She did have nothing to do, she was planning for a walk in the park and maybe read a bit, and then go home. It was Saturday anyway. And the handsome Harold Saxon seemed nice, and his smile was trustable.

"I don't know.."

"Please, it's the least I can do for you," he said, a bit pouting, like a little boy.

"Well. Okay then, but only one hour."

"Good," he smiled broadly. "this way!"

* * *

His appartment seemed small on the outside, but was quite big on the inside.  
"Very nice appartment," she said, while walking through the livingroom, letting her fingertips touch the things that were Harold's. "How long do you live here?"

His voice was softer because it had to travel through the wall which parted the living room with the kitchen.

"I don't know, about a month. What would you like to drink?"

"Something cold. Do you have fruitjuice?"

"Of course I have fruitjuice, who hasn't? Fruitjuice is healthy, and jummy. Of course I have."

Lucy laughed. Harold came to the livingroom with two glasses with juice. It had an orange colour and tasted sweet and sour at the same time.

"So, give me your shirt, I'll wash it."

Lucy blushed a little.  
"Uhm, do you have something for me to wear. I think your a nice man, but not that nice." She smiled a little.

"Oh, of course," he walked to another room, probably the bedroom, and came back with a grey t-shirt, which was way too big for Lucy.

"Here you go."

Lucy blushed a little more.

"Would you please turn around."

"Huh? Oh, right. Of course."

She saw a slight redish glow in his neck-ear aria. She took of her shirt, and as fast as possible changed it for the grey one. She did not notice a glance Harold gave her. When she turned around she saw the redish glow had brightened.

After an awkward silence Lucy threw her pink shirt at him and he smiled a boyish smile and walked to the bathroom, next to the bedroom.

"So, that's done. It'll be ready in about an hour," he said happily. "So, sit down."

Lucy sat down, and said: "So, Harold Saxon, which I know for one hour, what do you do to earn your living?"

"I am in politics. Maybe you know the Saxon Party? That's mine," he said with a smile.

"Oh, right," she blushed brightly now. "I thought I recognised the name from somewhere."

"That's okay," he said. "It would've been worse if you didn't recognise me in about a week. I'm running in the election for prime minister."

"So, I'm in the future prime minister's house, wearing his shirt. My friends aren't going to believe this," Lucy said smiling. Her green eyes met his blue ones. Harold lifted his hand and touched Lucy's chin for a moment.

"You have a beautiful smile, Lucy Minch," he said softly in a way which bewitched Lucy for a moment. A light feeling entered her stomach which she hadn't felt after her last boyfriend, two years ago. After a moment of comfortable silence she started a conversation and they hadn't noticed the shirt was long clean and dry. They where remembered of time when Lucy felt a feeling of hunger.

"Oh, look at the time, I really need to go home. It's almost five." She looked at her watch. He stood up and walked to the bathroom, grabbing the totally clean shirt.

"There you go," he said throwing the shirt back at her. He turned around again and she put the shirt back on.

He walked her outside, and she turned around, facing him.

"Thank you, for everything."

He smiled.

"No, thank you. I hope we meet again, Lucy."

She kissed him on his cheek. They were close now, and he looked in her eyes. He couldn't resist her, and brushed his lips against hers. Very soft, and very swift. She noticed he tasted sweet and sour at the same time, like the fruitjuice.

She turned around and walked away, with a cheeky smile on her face.

When Harold sunk down in his couch again, hardly understanding what exactly happened that day, he suddenly saw Lucy's book on the table. He grabbed it and looked in it. There was a little note with a phonenumber. He smiled.

* * *

Reviews are love.


End file.
